


Routine

by freesiamoonbeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Grinding, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiamoonbeam/pseuds/freesiamoonbeam
Summary: They had a routine.A homage to the MMAD fandom of 2000s.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Routine

The cold draft that often inhabited the empty halls of Hogwarts is noticeably absent. The rare appearance of the sun in the Scottish Highlands had invigorated Filius Flitwick, who cast a castle-wide Warming Charm to the delight of his colleague, Pomona Sprout, and to the chagrin of Severus Snape. This also prompted Rolanda Hooch to move her schedule up and test all the school brooms for any defects and immediate repairs, and as such had been flying loops around the Quidditch Pitch since morning. Hagrid was currently walking Fang at the edge of the lake, and the rest of the teachers and staff, save for Filch, had scattered to their respective homes and vacation spots instead of staying inside the castle. It was a warm day, and everyone present was taking the opportunity to enjoy this rare occurrence.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor had no such luxuries.

“I like the warmth,” she said, pulling the stack of papers closer as she dipped the quill in the inkwell. “It’s refreshing, yes, but if I let myself relax, these will never be finished.”

“There is always time, my dear,” Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, said. “The sun has blessed us with its presence—”

Minerva graced this reply with a rather unladylike snort. “If that is so, then why are you here?”

He smiled, and even without looking up from her papers Minerva is sure his eyes were twinkling in mirth. For years, these had been their routine: Minerva retreats to her office to review and finalize the Hogwarts commendations for the new graduates, Albus sits across her and tries to engage her in conversation, they eventually discuss a topic on which they have opposing opinions, and eventually Minerva will set aside the papers for another day and go to wherever Albus wants them to go to continue their friendly arguments.

This year would be no different, but still, Minerva was determined to get at least something done before then.

“Perhaps you would like to join me for a walk around the castle?” Albus asked.

“And what would be our topic for the day, pray tell?” she countered, curling a loop for Gregorius Farman’s name. Muggleborn, third of his name, decent at Transfiguration but he truly shone in Charms. Filius would no doubt give this one a recommendation, so she set it aside with the others who are also awaiting their commendations.

“I’m certain we can find one,” he said, with all the confidence he could muster while munching on a lemon drop.

“Harry Potter?” she offered.

“—probably not,” Albus said, and Minerva suppressed the urge to sigh. That one had sparked a long debate about manipulation and what constitutes as adequate preparation for a child in terms of war, and wands had very nearly been drawn. Likewise, it is not a topic she would like to engage Albus in, at least not while there are several very sensitive and also _very_ flammable items within their reach. Their tempers both run hot when provoked, and glasses have been shattered while they were having a row.

“Very well. The Ministry?”

“Nothing new, although I have heard that Lucius Malfoy may be investigated soon for the possession of illegal items.”

“Which won’t stick, like always.”

“Indeed. Still, Arthur Weasley is doing an admirable job.” Here, Albus paused before venturing forth, “I have invited Gilderoy Lockhart to be the Defense Teacher.”

In surprise, Minerva stopped, and ink dripped on the parchment messily. She Vanished the parchment with a grimace and returned the quill to the inkwell. When she looked up, Albus sent her a sheepish grin, hands folded serenely across his lap. He looked so innocuous that for a moment, she was vividly reminded of the time he claimed not to have Charmed the bells on her door to sing praises of her beauty despite being the only other occupant of the castle during that Christmas.

“Have you been sitting there, all this time, for the sole purpose of telling me that?” she asked, a frown creasing her eyebrows.

“No, I was hoping I could draw you into a discussion on how to best prove that he is a fraud while we take advantage of the nice weather we’re having today,” Albus replied.

Minerva opened her mouth to reply, closed it, frowned, and then looked at him so crossly that he actually leant back in surprise.

“A fraud?”

“You can’t honestly think that he did all the things he claimed to do in his books?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Albus.”

“He would not be the worst Defense teacher we’ve had—”

Minerva took her face in her hands and tried her best not to scream.

“You do realize,” she started, her voice slightly muffled by her hands, “that we have OWLs and NEWTs this year?”

“Yes, and I’m sure the prefects and the Heads would be very supportive in this time of need,” Albus replied merrily, and Minerva resisted the urge to hex him.

“I have complete confidence in your ability to choose the prefects that will be suited for these challenges,” he continued.

“And just how,” Minerva said, forcing her hands to relax on the desk, “did you know he faked what he said he did in his books?”

Albus peered at her above her spectacles. “Have you read his books?”

“No…well, yes. Once. The one with werewolves.”

A bushy eyebrow rose up. “And how was it?”

“Eloquent.”

“Well, that’s one word for it,” Albus quipped, and despite herself, Minerva let out a chuckle.

“I visited one of my friends, Erwin Lamorius, as he would have been my preferred candidate for this position. He had been living in India for most of his career but very recently he stayed in London, looking for a place to settle down. He was quite popular in India for creating wards against ghouls, and I have been eager to hear all about his adventures. Imagine my confusion, then, when I arrived at his London home and he claimed to know nothing about ghouls and warding, despite being almost revered in Mumbai for it,” Albus explained.

“Upon closer inspection, I realized that a very strong Obliviation spell had been performed on him, and it was at least a year old. I said to him as such, but he seemed uninterested in knowing further, only that he pledged to admit himself to St. Mungo’s as soon as he located the perfect countryside home. He then strongly advised me to leave, which I did.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. Albus spread his hands in defeat.

“He fought with me against Grindelwald, and he had never agreed with my decision to spare him. Still, I had hoped that his propensity for theatrics would have won me what would no doubt be a fantastical tale of ghouls and Master runework.”

“And how did that lead you to Lockhart?”

“I asked around my contacts in India, and they mentioned that Erwin’s story matches eerily with what Lockhart was written in one of his books.”

“Which would be…?”

“Gadding with Ghouls.”

Minerva straightened. “That _is_ suspicious.”

“Indeed. But we will have more time to talk about Lockhart later, when he will be inducted as a professor. For now,” Albus stood up his full height, midnight blue robes shimmering slightly in the afternoon sun. “—it looks like I have successfully distracted you from your tasks.” He extended a hand with a slight bow. He always does this to her, and the gesture had never failed to charm her.

“Will you care to join me for a walk, Professor McGonagall?”

Minerva eyed her stacks of parchment, yet to be tackled, and put the cap on the inkwell, making sure to remove the quill and vanish the ink on the nib. She could feel the whisper of Albus’ own magic as he straightened his own clothing with wandless magic.

“I thought the purpose of the walk was to discuss Lockhart?” She said, finally standing up and rounding her desk to place her hand on Albus’ own.

“Upon second thought, I have decided that a lighter topic would be more suited to our current weather, Minerva,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

Then a strong hand snaked behind her waist and pulled her forward, and Minerva met Albus in a soft kiss. The taste of lemon made her smile against his lips before her own arms curled around his back. She was pressed intimately against his chest, and despite the layers of clothing, Minerva could feel Albus’ heartbeat and the way magic shimmered around him like a veil, always present, a reminder of his magical strength.

“Minerva.” Her name was whispered softly, in the kisses he left as he traveled from her lips down the length of her neck. Every kiss felt like a soft flame, warming her up and filling her with a hunger for more.

“Albus,” she whispered back, and tried to put as much of her need in her voice.

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured, nipping at her ear, and Minerva curled her fingers and dragged them down his back, just the way she knew he liked. In return, Albus thrust forward, a noticeable hardness beneath his robes, and Minerva was abruptly reminded that they were in her office, not in the heavily warded Headmaster’s rooms, and she hadn’t locked the door.

“Albus, wait, I—oh!” He nipped at that one particular spot on her neck, and she shuddered, grinding back against him. Oh, but it would be so easy to just ward the door and let them properly reacquaint their bodies with each other, but they had a _routine_ to follow.

“Later, Albus. Later,” she said, forcing herself to step back. The greatest wizard of this time had slightly red lips and delightfully mussed robes, and an expression on his face that could only be described as gob smacked. Still, there was no mistaking the sapphire blue now pupils black with desire, and the way his hands clenched on air as if remembering the curves of her body. For her part, Minerva hastily buttoned up her robe, which was no doubt wandlessly unbuttoned earlier, and tried not to shiver at the feeling of the bruise on her neck. Her high collar covered it well, but the rest of her robes had to be magically re-straightened.

“Minerva…”

“They’ll expect us outside,” she said, proud of the way her voice didn’t waver.

“But—"

“The walk, Albus.” She stressed. Minerva caught his hand in hers and didn’t miss the way he curled his fingers in a way so that it would be very easy to just pull her back and kiss her senseless once again. “We’re expected to be walking by now.”

Albus sighed. Not for the first time, he rued the day he established this routine of walking with Minerva around the castle, enough that it would be questioned if they didn’t go.

“Later then, Minerva.” He conceded, and Minerva watched with not a small amount of regret as he wandlessly straightened his clothing. The creases on his robes were straightened, and a Cooling Charm was placed where he needed to calm down the most. Once she nodded her approval at his appearance, he extended a hand once again, and like earlier, she placed her hand in his.

The smile pulled at Minerva’s lips, and green eyes met blue as they shared that secret smile that only lovers will share, and magic swirled contentedly around both of them.

“Later,” Albus promised, a low murmur, and the sound of the Apparition wards dropping was all Minerva heard before they Apparated away to the edge of the Lake.

After all, they had a routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I love MMAD. I genuinely believed that Albus and Minerva were meant to be together, and I read every single fic in fanfiction and livejournal sites that so much as implied that the two of them were together. This was before JK Rowling declared that he was gay, but even after, I refused to believe it. This story combined all of the things I loved about the MMAD fandom: the wordiness, the descriptions of life in Hogwarts, the quiet banter of Albus and Minerva, and the passion between the two once they got going. But I also wanted to keep it as a strong M, because FFnet stories were just like this in the execution of sex scenes. I may have missed the mark, on that score, but I truly did love MMAD. It was my jumping point, the fandom I started my fanfiction obsession with. I learned to write fanfiction from the writers of MMAD. In a way, I was fortunate, because while other teenagers were all about young love and hot people and passion that burnt when you come too close, I learned what it meant to have a love so quiet, the kind of love that can span generations, the ones that don't need grand declarations, only soft whispers in the dead of the night, the kind that can stand the test of time. MMAD gave me that. And I'm so, so thankful I started with this fandom.


End file.
